Cyan Parabola
by Zhalo Shadowcell
Summary: (Discontinued) Weiss leads a team, the author loses motivation before the end of initiation.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Okay, so guys this is my first fanfiction. I'm sorry for all of the errors, I type really fast and usually expect autocorrect to fix it. I don't expect it to be very good, but hey, might as well try.

* * *

Weiss frowned as she flew through the sky. She should really be concentrating more on her landing strategy, but for some reasons thoughts of the exploding girl from before kept interrupting her. What was with her? She needed to be concentrating! Not thinking of some random girl she'd only seen twice!

She struggled to concentrate and casted a glyph in the air in front of her. Landing on it, she quickly cast down a path to the forest floor. She ran quickly down the path thinking to find Pyrrha quickly to get the best possible partner for four years. Unbidden, thoughts of the uncouth scraggly blond dunce from before came to her mind.

"Oh gosh, I hope he's not on my team…that'd be terrible." She mumbled to herself.

Returning her attention to the search before her she started running into the forest, looking for a partner.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of running past trees and Grimm she stopped as she saw a lot of Ursai on the ground…that were PINK?

"What the hell?" She questioned. Then suddenly she was startled by a pink blur in front of her. "What the hell is going on!?"

"OHMIGOSHAPERSONWHOAREYOUHAVEYOUSEENRENHE'SAGREENNINJAANDWE'RETOGETHERBUTNOTTOGETHERTOGETHERHE'SJUSTMYFRIENDBUTWAITWHOAREYOUWHATSYOURNAMEDOYOUHAVEPANCAKES?" The pink blur shouted unintelligibly.

"Ummmmmm…what?" Weiss was really confused by now, but she didn't think shouting at the pink blur (that had backed up and was looking much more person-like now) was going to help very much.

"REN!HAVEYOUSEENHIMHE'SMYFRIENDAREYOUMYFRIENDCANWEBEFRIENDSOHMYGOSHIHAVEANEWFRIEND!" The pink person shouted quickly back.

Weiss had had enough, "CAN YOU FOR ONE SECOND TALK SLOWLY!" She yelled.

"OH OK, NEW FRIEND!" The pink girl said loudly.

"First off, who are you? I can't keep mentally referring to you as the loud pink blob, now can I? Especially since I suppose we'll have to be partners now." She groaned having come to the realization at last.

"MY NAME'S NORA, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Nora practically screamed back.

Weiss put a hand to her ear, hoping "Nora" wasn't like this all the time. "My name is Weiss Schnee, how do you do?" She extended her hand to Nora hoping it wasn't a bad decision.

Nora, kind of remembering the things some people called "manners", nearly crushed Weiss's hand, saying, "I do fine, look at all the pretty pink everywhere!"

Weiss shrieked, that girl was strong, she managed to regain her composure after a few more seconds of silent screaming though. "Um can you let go of my hand now? Please?"

"Oh okay Weiss, oh that's a good name though. Weiss Schnee, the second part's hard to pronounce, can you change it? I'm kidding I know you can't do that." Nora said, talking faster with each word.

"You're starting to talk really fast again, Nora. We've wasted enough time now though, let's get a move on. Nora? Noraaaa?" Nora had disappeared while Weiss was talking.

"God damnit Nora." Weiss muttered to herself.

* * *

Jaune's day was going from bad to worse. He felt like he was going to have to deal with "Vomit Boy" for quite a long time. Not to mention he was flying through the air at a hundred miles per hour.

'I'm just going to have to suck it up…I hope I either die instantly on impact or miraculously come out with only a few small injuries.' He thought to himself. Actually, it sounded a lot more like "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAWHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," but that's what it meant.

Suddenly he felt (and heard) a large thump. Then he felt a lot of pain in his back, he looked to his right and saw a spear coming out of his shoulder. But wait.

"It's not bleeding…and my shoulder doesn't hurt. Am I dead?" He wondered aloud.

"Haha you're not dead, whoever threw that spear has a wicked arm though." A busty blonde with gauntlets on said.

"If I'm not dead what happened? Jaune asked cautiously.

"You were falling, I assume at least, we all kinda were actually haha, from what I saw a spear flew at you and pinned you to that tree you're on right now." The blonde said.

"Oh well that was nice of…whoever, you mind getting me down, partner?" Jaune asked, hoping this girl was nice.

"Did I say we were partners?" The blonde said with a (false) frown.

"Umm no but Ozpin said whoever we made eye contact with was our partner." He saw the blonde readying her gauntlets. "I mean unless you don't want to, please don't hurt me." He said timidly.

The brawler smashed the tree, "Sorry didn't hear what you said?" She said smiling humorously at the sight of Jaune's terror at falling over with a whole tree.

"Oh, nothing." Jaune said sheepishly.

"My name's Yang, what's yours?" The girl who was apparently Yang, said through her laughter.

"The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it." Jaune said, with a bit of swagger.

Yang just laughed harder, leaving Jaune to smile awkwardly hoping Yang wasn't usually like this.

'I wonder who threw the spear at me, it looks familiar for some reason.' Jaune thought to himself.

Conveniently the Pumpkin Pete girl from earlier walked out of the forest at that moment, noticed Yang laughing and Jaune being awkward and frowned.

"Would one of you mind throwing me my spear?" She asked sadly.

Yang tossed it to her, and she ran away quickly hiding her face.

"I wonder what was with her." She said to Jaune.

"Me too." He said quietly.

With that, they took off in the general direction they hoped was towards the temple.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to see if I could actually, you know, write decently before I started writing a lot on this, I think I can but I want some feedback before I really start putting a lot into it. I might do some more regardless, because I had fun, but I would like knowing other people liked it too.

I was going to write from all their perspectives but I couldn't seem to do Nora or Yang very well.

[Edit:] Sorry guys, did the underlining wrong. Fixed it now though.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: What do you guys think of the new story title? I like it, but of course, I get it already. I'm torn between giving it away or enjoying the suspense…I just don't know. In related news, this is probably going to be another short chapter, because I'm still, I dunno, introducing characters, showing how quickly things go non-canon I suppose…but enough of that time for FUN!

* * *

Pyrrha felt bad. She had run off so quickly after seeing Jaune and the other blonde that she hadn't really said much. All she had wanted was to get closer to Jaunne, but clearly that wasn't going to happen…oh how she wished it would.

"I suppose I'll have to find someone to partner up with." She sighed, exasperated with herself and the emotions that were ripping her apart.

"Don't be so down, maybe you'll like your real partner even more!" Shouted a loud red pile of roses.

'Wait, a pile of roses can't talk. Pyrrha get a hold of yourself woman. Now, where's the voice coming from?' Pyrrha thought to herself, while looking around.

"Do you make cookies? I like cookies!" Now it sounded like it was coming from above her. How did it move so fast?

"Where are you?" She muttered quietly while looking up.

"I'm right over here, silly!" Now it was unmistakably behind her!

"Hah! Got you!" She yelled as she turned around…and saw nothing. 'What the heck!'

"Nope!" A bush nearby shouted cheerily.

Pyrrha wasn't really in the mood for this today…but she suddenly found herself enjoying this little game. "You're not the only one with a semblance." She shouted while using polarity to pull on the only metal she could sense nearby, what seemed like…a scythe?

"Wahhh!" A little girl screamed while trying to stop the scythe from moving. "What's happening!?"

Pyrha grinned, "Found you!"

"Awwwww," the little girl said, then cheerily shouted. "OOOH, but now you can get me some cookies!"

"That'll have to wait," Pyrrha said. "We still have to find the relics…partner."

"Maybe the relics will be cookies! And then we can eat them! But wait we have to give them to Ozpin…OOOH we should just go give him some other cookies!" It was getting hard to understand her, as she talked more and more about cookies.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" Pyrrha asked, hoping she wasn't hallucinating this cookie-crazed girl.

"My name's Ruby Rose! But you can call me crater-…please just call me Ruby." She finished shyly.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, pleased to meet you." She stated somewhat formally. Then a grin split her face. "I heard something about an exploding girl, that wouldn't happen to be you would it?"

"Oh, I was hoping that story hadn't gotten around the school yet…" She trailed off. "But it's nice to hear you making a joke! See you're already happy again! Yay!"

"I suppose I am," Pyrrha said nicely. "We should really get a move on to the temple though."

Ruby nodded her head and they set off towards the temple.

* * *

Ren was stealthily following someone he hoped would eventually lead him to the temple when suddenly, she disappeared.

'Where did she go?' He thought to himself, searching everywhere with his eyes. 'She can't have gone far.'

He felt a slight pressure at his throat. 'Aw crap, looks like she found me first.' He silently looked over at her, wondering what to do next.

The pressure disappeared, and the girl put one finger on her lips, then pointed towards a sleeping King Taijitu. Ren nodded to show that he understood then moved stealthily towards the white head, motioning for the girl to go towards the black head. She nodded and started moving.

Ren got behind a tree ten feet away from the white head and checked to make sure the dark-clothed girl was near the black head. She saw him looking and nodded again. He pulled out his Stormflowers and started shooting.

He jumped up and started slashing at the head before him, running towards the black end as he saw the shadowy girl was having a bit of issue with her end of the snake. He blocked a particularly vicious strike from the white head with his hands, and set to work trying to attract the black head's attention. He slashed and slashed moving around on the snakes back, then he noticed the white head behind him. It was striking again. Then he had an idea.

He swiftly dodged the strike, flipping over its head, then watched in disbelief as his plan worked and the snake, moving too fast to stop and being too dumb to close its mouth, ran its fangs into the other snakehead, killing it instantly. Then he saw a dark blur jump past him and behead the white snakehead.

He looked at the other girl with a bit of trepidation.

She said nothing.

He stared.

She stared back.

Finally, he decided he should probably say something, but couldn't decide what to say. She appeared to be in a similar state of mind.

Then she said, "Blake Belladonna."

He replied, "Lie Ren."

With the introductions having been made, they quickly and stealthily made their way towards the temple.

* * *

AN: I felt bad for the other chapter being so short, and knew this one would be about the same so I decided to upload it sooner rather than later. I was going to write from Blake's perspective rather than Ren's, but I decided that Ren might be more fun, I always wondered what he was thinking about in the show while he was just being quiet. I had so much fun writing the Ruby/Pyrrha scene, i hope you guys enjoyed it too. Also, first fight scene! Congratulations to me! Let's see…oh thanks to the two people who decided to follow! You guys were part of this being posted so soon after the other one. Speaking of which it's now four a.m. my time so I'm just going to post already. Seeya guys next chapter.

* * *

[Edit:] Crap i did it again. Sorry! LOL time for underlining again


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm hoping to make this a longer one, probably two thousand words. Maybe I'll even remember to underline the first time this time. I haven't really decided on any ships for this story yet, so if you guys could review or PM me some ships for this story, that'd be nice. I was thinking some WhiteRose and Renora because those are my two favorite ships, but I might not write those into this story.

* * *

Weiss was having some problems. First her hyperactive partner disappeared, then two Boarbatusks showed up. She tried to flip them both with a launching glyph, but they just charged past it and knocked her over. Her aura was barely strong enough to block the twin blows. She pulled out Myrtenaster and switched to lightning dust, hoping to at least faze them, if not put them into a position she could get past the armor.

As she was about to strike, there was a pink explosion and Nora was there! She had blown up one of the Boarbatusks and was blocking the other's charge with her hammer. In the midst of the excitement though, Weiss had forgotten her lightning-filled sword was pointed right at Nora! She spun a little bit, hoping she wouldn't shock her excitable partner to death, but it was too late. With a flash the lightning hit Nora.

"Nora, I'm so sorry!" Weiss shouted. Then noticed something, Nora was still fighting the Boarbatusk, unfazed, but now it looked like she was winning!

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF MAGNHILD!" Nora shouted as she knocked the Boarbatusk away with her hammer. Then, with a flourish of the afore-mentioned Magnhild, she jumped straight up and smashed the Boarbatusk, crushing its armor and knocking over a few trees.

Weiss was shocked into a stunned silence.

Nora turned around. "Thanks for the help Weissy! I didn't know you knew what my semblance was! I would've asked for lightning sooner, especially if I knew you could do it! Can you also summon pancakes!?"

Wondering what was with Nora and pancakes, Weiss didn't know what to say. Her mind was still a little blank because she felt terrible for hitting Nora with lightning, even though it didn't appear to have done anything.

Nora plowed straight on, as unfazed as she had been with the lightning. "So can you?! I could really use some, using my semblance like that takes a bit out of me!"

Weiss shrugged. "Sorry Nora, I can't summon pancakes. Maybe I can buy you some when we get back to Beacon, though. As a thanks for saving my life."

"That would be A-MAZE-ING!" Nora practically screamed.

"Ummm yeah…it'll be great." Weiss said, her ears ringing. "But first we need to get to the forest temple, do you know which way it is?"

"Nope! But let's go this way!" Nora pointed in a random direction.

"There doesn't seem to be a better option." Weiss said, resigned to the fact that she might be wandering around this forest for hours.

* * *

Jaune was still wondering why the Pumpkin Pete girl acted like that as he trudged through the forest with Yang. 'Stop being dumb you're out in a Grimm-filled forest with a hot girl who could literally burn down the whole world.' He thought to himself, Yang having had told him about her semblance.

Now came the awkward part though. "Umm Yang," He said timidly. "Do you know how I can start using my aura?"

"You don't already know? Has yours even been unlocked yet?" Yang said with a twinkle in her eye.

"It has to be unlocked?! How do you even do that?!" Jaune shouted.

"Hey, stop shouting, you'll attract Grimm! Actually, now that I think about it, keep shouting!" Yang shouted aggressively into the forest. "Come at me FOREST!"

Jaune sighed, this was going to be a long day. "So about the aura, do you know how I can unlock it?"

"You can't, silly!" Yang sang with glee.

"Oh wonderful…wait what aren't you telling me?" Jaune said suspiciously.

"Oh you caught me yellow-handed." Yang paused. "Get it? Yellow!"

Jaune face-palmed, "This is gonna be so great. So how does it really get unlocked?" He was so glad he didn't say his earlier thought out loud, Yang would've had a field day with it.

"Oh I can do that, if you really want me to." Yang said slowly.

"Why wouldn't I want you to?" Jaune said, trying not to trip over a root.

"Well who unlocks your aura affects your semblance. That being said, it is a huge disadvantage not to be able to use your aura." Yang giggled as Jaune walked straight into a tree.

Jaune got up slowly, "Just do it Yang, I don't want to die if I run into a Grimm."

"Okay, Jaune. I'm going to start." Yang cleared her throat, then spoke out in a resounding voice. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

There was a bright white flash. When Jaune could see again, he saw Yang blinking in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"That doesn't usually happen," Yang said. "You must have a lot of aura for that bright of a flash, plus, most auras aren't pure white."

"Well my mom always used to say I was special." Jaune said, while wondering what this could mean. Then he had another thought. "Yang, what do you think my semblance will be?"

"I have no idea, maybe you'll get fire like me!" Yang said that happily, but inside she hoped that wouldn't happen, she wanted to be the only person in Beacon with a pyro-semblance.

"I hope not," Jaune said quickly. "With my luck I'd catch myself on fire and somehow injure my friends."

"It is a tricky semblance to have." Yang said, relieved. "Anyways let's keep moving, wouldn't want to keep Ozpin waiting."

* * *

"Well isn't this an interesting place," Pyrrha said to her partner, Ruby. "I'm glad we found it so quickly."

"I wonder what the relics are," Ruby said. "They could be anything…it doesn't look like there's any cookies here though." Ruby sighed.

"Maybe they're these weird looking chess pieces." Pyrrha said with confidence. "What kind do you think we should pick up?"

Ruby said slowly, "Well it looks like some people got here before us, some of the pieces seem to be gone. Maybe we should wait before we choose, this probably means more than it looks like it does."

"You're probably right." Pyrrha said. "Have you played much chess?"

"No not a lot, my dad taught me and Yang how to play, but she always wanted to break things and I didn't have the attention span to keep playing." Ruby said. "But wait you haven't met Yang yet, she's my sister, she likes breaking things. I wonder if she's been here yet."

Ruby looked around, "Nothing looks very broken, guess she hasn't been here yet."

Pyrrha laughed. "Maybe she just decided not to break anything, so what pieces are gone?"

Ruby sped around the clearing. "It looks like most of the black pieces are gone, the only ones left are some queens. I wonder why there's two queens? There aren't on a normal chess board."

"What about the white pieces?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"The only ones gone already are the knights and the queens." Ruby said. "You know; it probably doesn't matter very much what piece. The bishop used to be my favorite, why don't we take one of those?"

"Sure," Pyrrha said. Picking up the piece, she had an odd thought. "Ruby, how are we going to get back up the cliff?"

"I don't know…suppose we'll climb that cliff when we come to it." Ruby giggled at her bad joke.

* * *

Ren peered out of the trees at the two girls leaving the ruins. "Looks like they chose their piece." He whispered to Blake.

"We should probably choose ours too." Blake whispered back.

"From what I remember of chess, the bishop was implied as the strategist/scout of the army." Ren said, leaping out of the tree.

"Do you want to take that one then Ren?" Blake asked.

"If you don't mind." Ren walked over and picked it up.

"It looks like they know where they're going, and if we follow we might not have to deal with any more King Taijitus on the way there." Blake smiled.

Ren nodded and they jumped back into the trees, stealthily following the pair of girls back towards the cliff.

* * *

AN: Gosh I am having so much trouble trying to hit two thousand words guys. I'm sorry for how short the Pyrrha and Ren parts were but I couldn't seem to make it any longer without things going too slowly for my pace. So now you know one of the teams, Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, and Ren, bonus points to anyone who can guess what the title's about.

* * *

To **Azure Saiyan** : I felt a little bad for Pyrrha losing her partner, but I wanted a change in teams and I haven't seen the one I'm doing yet. Also now that you mention it JaunexYang could be interesting, don't know if I'll go with it though. I'd be interested in a ship name if you could think of one. Thanks for liking my fic.

To **chaoticchainsoftheriderclass** : I thought Ruby was a bit OOC as well, but I thought that that might be how she'd react to an encounter with a sad Pyrrha in the woods. I don't think I'll make Ruby like that all the time, but I did enjoy it. Anyways I'm intrigued as to how I'll continue as well.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So I'm going to try to do three to five thousand words a week, with three to four chapters as stated in the description. Still haven't decided on any ships yet. Also at my time it's Wednesday already, so don't expect a second chapter today.

* * *

Nora jumped off "her" Ursa with a flourish and turned back towards her partner. "I told you we'd find it!"

Weiss fell off "Nora's" Ursa and barely restrained the urge to throw up, sympathizing slightly with Vomit Boy. "You neglect-*gag*-ed to *bleugh* inform me," Weiss wipes her mouth. "That we would be traveling by bear!"

Nora whispers conspiratorially, but gets louder with each word, "Because it's our SECRET VEHICLE! THE URSAMOBILE!"

Weiss face palms and says exasperatedly, "Nora…I don't even want to know how that makes sense to you. Also, if you think it's such a secret, why did you shout the secret part?"

But Nora was no longer listening. "Look at the pretty pieces! Are these the relics?"

Weiss took a more careful look at the pieces Nora was studying. "They look to be chess pieces; we should get the queen, I am *ahem* the Schnee Dust Company heiress, after all."

Nora grabs the queen and starts singing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle."

Weiss sighs, wondering if she'll ever get used to Nora's eccentricities. "We better start heading back towards the cliff."

* * *

Jaune cringed in fear at the sudden roar of the Alpha Beowulf. He spun around in a circle trying to locate the Grimm. Yang was in a similar position, but somehow she made it seem less stupid.

Finally, Jaune remembered he had weapons, and a shield. Quickly activating his sheath to get to his sword and expand his shield. He looked down briefly, but in that moment, he was knocked over by one of the smaller Beowolves. He just barely managed to put his shield between his face and the Grimm's glistening fangs. He then swung wildly at the Beowolf, hoping to get lucky, while wondering why Yang hadn't even attempted to help him out of this situation.

Unfortunately, Yang was having her own issues…those issues being the rest of the Beowolf pack. She dodged one, backhanded a smaller one away from herself, blocked a charge from one particularly disgruntled Beowolf, knocking it over in the process. Then, the Alpha charged and took a massive swipe at her, one she barely dodged. She was starting to get a little pissed off now, marked by the fact that her hair was slowly catching on fire.

From what Jaune could see past the giant, slobbering Beowolf on top of him, Yang was starting to look less like the supermodel he had thought her to be originally and more of a fiery explosion demon-like monster. "What did I get myself into?" he muttered past the snarls of the surprisingly persistent Grimm stopping him from retreating to a safe distance. "Honestly, I feel like I should be more afraid of her than this monster on top of me." With that thought strengthening his resolve, he decided he needed to do something about his Grimm problem. He remembered what Yang had said about aura, how it could shield him, so he focused all of his thoughts onto his right fist, his sword having been knocked out of his hand while he was flailing about trying to get this stupid Grimm off of him. His fist started glowing white, taking that as the signal he was doing it right, he decided he had no time to waste. Before he lost his concentration he summoned all the little strength he had been able to gain in his six months training to get into Beacon, and punched the arm pinning him down to the ground with all his might.

And nothing happened.

'God damnit, why did I think that that would work, all I did was make it more pissed.' Just then a blinding white flash came from his fist and the Grimm screeched and backed off, blinded by the sudden light. "Not the way I planned it, but good enough," Jaune added vocally to his earlier thoughts. Yang looked over, surprised to see him standing. He bent over and recovered his sword, then got in what resembled a defensive stance, facing towards the recovering Grimm. Seeing it wasn't quite recovered from the earlier flash, he decided to go for broke and charge at the Grimm. Mid-charge the Grimm finished its recovery, just in time to move its head into a terrible position for it, but a wonderfully convenient one for Jaune as he tripped over his shoes, face planted on the ground, and accidentally threw his sword all in one motion. As Jaune lay there, waiting for death by Grimm, he realized he'd heard an odd sound as he fell. Kind of like a "sha-shink", almost like the sound of hedge clippers.

He looked up and all he saw was his sword, covered in Grimm ashes. In awe he looked back at Yang, only to see the rest of the pack had been utterly destroyed by the Golden Flame Demon herself. Feeling both better and worse about himself, he picked up his sword then sheathed it in his shield.

* * *

AN: As I started writing this I didn't really think it was going to be all that good because I was suffering from writer's block, but I think it turned out well, I think I'll do two perspectives per chapter from now on. I feel really good about that fight scene; I think it's the best one yet.

If I make any characters too OOC know that it's probably because there's not a whole lot of character development to go on so I'm kind of making developments to go along with my story

I don't want to make Jaune too badass but I also think that he needs to be just a bit better than he is in the show, any suggestions on how to that would be nice, but I think I've got a way to make it happen.

To **Warhaler** : Thanks, I hope it gets better as I go along.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: First of all, holy crap. My views, reviews, and follows all doubled after I put chapter four out yesterday, for that, I think I'll put out chapter 5 a little early. Thank you guys for all the support! I'm thinking of keeping the story in the initiation arc until probably chapter ten. Needless to say no shipping or romantic stuff will happen until after that.

* * *

Pyrrha sensed something behind her. Was it a Grimm…no, too quiet? Plus, she was sensing metal. Not a lot, maybe two pieces above left and behind her and another two behind and to the right of her. Who's following us? She motioned for Ruby to stop, then quickly and quietly told her what was going on, "It looks like there's two people following us, one right in a bush, one left in a tree. Ideas?"

"Ask them to come out? See if they're friendly?" Ruby suggested.

* * *

Ren knew something was up when the two girls stopped. He looked over at Blake who appeared to have a similar feeling. They both got ready for the worst, hoping they wouldn't have to fight these two. Briefly Ren wondered how they had noticed he and Blake. 'We were both being really quiet, the scythe wielder clearly didn't notice us, how did the Spartan?'

* * *

Blake had a decision to make. Stay with her partner Ren, who had clearly already decided to wait this out and hope for the best, or run while she had the chance. On the one hand, running was what she did best, but on the other, she came to Beacon so she wouldn't have to run any more. She wanted to make things better, be able to stand proudly and not be persecuted, but first she would need to stand. She decided, since Ren wasn't leaving, she might as well stand now.

* * *

Pyrrha heard a rustling coming from the tree. Suddenly a dark form jumped out of the tree and landed on its legs. She readied Milo and Akouno. Then she noticed the dark-themed girl hadn't moved any closer or drawn any weapons, she took that as a sign of peace as opposed to a trap. At least she hoped it was sign of peace. She looked to her right and saw Ruby had taken out her scythe, but as the black-clothed girl wasn't currently dismembered, she assumed Ruby wasn't going to fight her yet.

Ren noticed Blake had dropped out of the tree, but he decided staying in the bush to provide back-up as needed, hoping that the girls thought there had only been one person following them. He hoped it wouldn't come to a fight, but they hadn't really been told what to do if they encountered another set of partners. For all he knew the others had been given instructions to fight everyone else.

* * *

Blake, realizing she needed to break the ice a bit or this could all go bad, said loudly. "Ren it's fine, come on out. I don't think they want to fight us. You don't right?" She directed her question towards the still armed scythe wielder.

As a response, Ruby folded up Crescent Rose and put her away, glad she didn't have to fight any people.

* * *

Ren then got out from behind the bush and folded his Stormflowers back into his sleeves. "So," he said awkwardly. "What are you girls' names?"

They all had a round of introducing themselves, Ruby misunderstood the "game" and thought she had to include an interesting fact about herself, hers being that she liked cookies more than anyone else in the whole world.

'Another Nora? Why do I always seem to meet girls obsessed with sweet foods?' Ren thought to himself.

* * *

Pyrrha chuckled a little bit when Ruby had included her "interesting fact." She wondered why Ren appeared to be sighing. Then she decided she needed to keep the conversation going somehow. "What weapons do you guys use?" She asked curiously.

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and started explaining how it was both a katana and a pistol, as well as having a ribbon to trip and/or capture enemies. Then, Ren activated his Stormflowers and explained simply that they were automatic, had daggers attached, and folded up into his sleeves when he wasn't using them. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and explained excitedly how it was a scythe and a customizable high-caliber sniper rifle. She went on for several more minutes than everyone else, finally stopping when Pyrrha coughed a little bit. Then Pyrrha showed how Milo was a sword, a spear/javelin, and a rifle and that her shield was just a shield.

Ruby was in a crazy excited mood the whole time everyone was explaining their weapons, leading everyone to be smiling and laughed.

So of course, that's when Ren and Blake noticed the Grimm sneaking up on them. They both shouted Grimm and jumped away from the center of the clearing, firing their weapons.

Pyrrha, glad that everyone already had their weapons out, started using Milo in rifle form to take out Grimm, noticing that everyone else was using the gun forms of their weapons as well. She had been a bit worried that Ruby would charge straight after the largest Grimm in the group, forcing them to protect her from all the other Grimm, she was glad that her fears had proved unfounded.

Then, the Death Stalker charged. Pyrrha dodged first one claw, then the other, finally blocking its stinger with her shield. Transforming Milo into its javelin form, she used its increased range to try to stab the Death Stalker through its pincers. Nothing was working though. She looked at Ruby, noticing she had switched Crescent Rose to its scythe form, cutting her way through the forces of darkness with an expression of glee on her face. Pyrrha decided then and there never to get on her bad side. Then she had an idea! She yelled for Ruby to get over here to help her, telling Ren and Blake to hold off the other Grimm. She blocked another hit from the Death Stalker's tail before shouting for Ruby to take off its tail while it was distracted. She dodged a hit from the pincers, before watching in awe as Ruby used her semblance to jump off Blake who…crumbled? Making a mental note to ask about it later, she watched Ruby spin and slice off the Death Stalker's tail at its base. Having prepared for the Death Stalker's involuntary reaction, she threw Milo with all the force she could straight into the Grimm's eye. The Death Stalker shuddered, then collapsed, already starting to disintegrate.

* * *

Ren put down the last Beowolf with a quick strike from his right Stormflower, looking up as it was dying. He noticed Ruby and Pyrrha looking all heroic with Blake standing slightly in the background obviously trying to fade out of notice. He wondered at the crumbling Blake he had seen earlier while he was taking down an Ursa, but he mentally filed the information away for later though. They had an initiation to complete.

* * *

AN: I don't know what you guys thought of all the perspective changes, they don't look all that good with all the underlining, but I couldn't really see a better way to write this part. You'll notice I didn't include a perspective from Ruby, the reason is that I couldn't really write for her, her mindset just seems different from mine for some reason. I also think that my fighting scenes are getting much better as I go along.

So yeah that's the first full four-person team fight in the story, I hope you enjoyed.

Also if anyone knows the actual spelling for Pyrrha's shield that would be helpful information, as well as what Ren's semblance is if it's been announced.

* * *

Wow, there were a lot of reviews to respond to this chapter, more than I expected at least.

To **Azure Saiyan** : Thanks for coming up with the ship name (or finding it, don't know which) It has piqued my interest. I might use it as one of the ships, but I'm not so good at fluff so the shipping parts of this story might not be all that good.

To **TheFirstFoxx** : That does sound like a funny idea, I'll consider it when I get around to making him better, plus amazing in attacking isn't what I want anyway, I see him as more of a defensive character.

To **Bobby Busha** : The reason I have Yang telling Jaune her semblance already is because, in my mind, someone knocking over a whole tree with one punch might bring up some questions, I know I didn't really write out the conversation but to me the way it plays out is that she didn't explain it entirely, just enough to explain the tree thing. Also I see Nora as acting hyper no matter if she's mad about something or not, plus I think she'd realize she needs to work together with her partner anyway though. Thanks for the compliment by the way, I hope you like the rest even more.

To **Momijifan Low-Ki** : I hope this chapter helped keep your attention on my story a little while longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Guys, sorry about the long wait, at the time I was suffering from some writer's block and motivational issues. I'm back, though I won't guarantee for how long. I had considered deleting this fic and making a new one, but having reread it, I'm actually a little proud of it. SO. I shall be continuing it, but I need to decide the ultimate ending of this fic. I'll be thinking on it. From now forwards (barring as yet unplanned necessities) perspectives will be limited to **Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren.** Without further non-information, here is the 6th chapter of **Cyan Parabola.** Wait that's another thing, I will be changing the title to something else soon, I'm not sure what because I actually have to change a team's name having found out the whole color thing a couple months back.

* * *

"So Vomit Boy," Yang said. Jaune cursed his motion sickness for the hundredth time. "What was that flashy thing you did?"

"I'm still not sure, Yang. It was only about five minutes or so ago. Maybe it had something to do with that aura thing you did, the Grimm didn't look injured or anything…just mildly inconvenienced."

"Also, props for the whole throwing sword thing, you know before I saw that I had you pegged for the weak idiot type."

'Wait, she didn't see me trip? She thought I did that on purpose!?' Jaune was ecstatic! Finally! Someone thinks he might be cool. He knows he isn't really, but maybe her perception will become his reality.

"Jaune? Jaune! Hey what are you doing?"

'Oh crap I actually fist pumped…why is there light shining on me?' "Uh, nothing? What are you doing?"

"Wondering how I ended up with a spaz for a partner."

"I'm not a spaz! I'm just not used to compliments…or attention…or winning fights." Jaune muttered quietly.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing at all! Oh look! A distraction! I mean, uh, what's that bird feather, over there on that tree?" 'Saved it! No way she'll ever ask me about that again!'

"Bad. That's what the feather is. Let's run a bit faster."

* * *

Weiss was a bit confused, and then even more confused about why she was confused. "You know for some reason I kind of expected more people to be here. I mean, I don't know why, it just seems…different from what it should. Nora? Nora are you listening?" 'I hope this doesn't happen often…then again I also hoped I'd get Pyrhha Nikos as my partner and look where that went.'

"Sorry Weiss-y! I was wondering where that flying bird was headed to!"

"Wha- Why is there a Nevermore here!" 'This is an initiation why are there so many dangers here!? Didn't Ozpin or some other teacher maybe think to comb the forest of high class Grimm first…or maybe this is a way to improve our standing? Maybe if we kill that Nevermore we'll get extra privileges or more room space!' Weiss thought for a moment. "Nora we're chasing the birdy!"

"Yay birdy! Where's the Ursamobile going? Why's it storming over your head?"

"Pay it no attention! We need to go after that bird!"

* * *

"Yang, why are we running so fast?" Jaune was horribly out of shape despite his 'training.'

"Do you want to die by feather? No? Didn't think so. So let's get to this temple sooner rather than later."

"How would you even kill someone with a feather…do they sneeze themselves to death?"

"…I'm a fan of humor but less talking more running! And stop wheezing we need to move!"

(An agonizing time later)

"We're finally *huh* hear *huh* right? *huh*"

"Why all the panting? That run should've been easy for any hunter-in-training."

"What *huh* panting? I *huh* could run *huh* 10 more *huh* miles!"

"Okay there, Vomit Spaz."

"I can't *huh* just *huh* let's get a relic. *huh*" Jaune grabs the last relic, a black queen, and offers it to Yang.

"Ooooh a queen! How romantic of you Jaune!"

Jaune gets over his fatigue and stammers out, "N-no it's n-not like that, it's j-just it's the last relic Yang! D-don't get any i-ideas!"

Yang chuckles and winks. "I think it'll be fun having you as a partner."

* * *

 **AN:** I have so much trouble just writing lots of words for each interaction and subsequently chapter. Like I could write so much more per chapter it'd just be smushing all of these chapters together into like 1 or 2 because the interactions probably wouldn't get any longer I'd just add more of them. Anyways, on from my complaining, to reviews!

 **To Momijifan Low-Ki:** My thinking was that they don't know these people and there are relatively few spots at Beacon compared to prospective students. Blake's already on edge from the White Fang and is generally a suspicious person and I see Ren as someone who goes with the flow.

 **To 5** **th** **Dimension:** I kinda like my Ruby, obviously I don't intend to write her like a second Nora all the time. Thanks for reviewing though.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Not much to announce really. I think I'll try to finish up initiation with this chapter or the next, still need to come up with a color related team name for the second team. Also so you guys know, I don't bother to proofread the beginning ANs after I finish, so it's more expectation based than the ending Ans. Also I've messed up a bit so I'll be focusing more on team SYAN these next few chapters, which only makes sense because I intended to focus on them more in the future anyway, this just speeds up when I was going to start. Slight mistake, not enough to re-upload the chapter but Weiss was supposed to say bird, not birdy.

'How is it that even with all my glyphs I still can't keep up with this girl…I mean I understand not being able to catch up to a flying Nevermore maybe, I mean its flying. And flying fast. Is this some unknown facet of her semblance!?' Weiss cursed energetic redheads under her breath and put even more power into her glyphs before realizing that the ancient Grimm was swinging around. "Finally, some luck." She muttered.

"Hey Weissy, the birdy's turning around! We need to go back that way!" Nora charged back South on the last word.

'I've never said nor even thought this before, but I think that I need to accept that there are some things I am just not capable of understanding.' With this hardly comforting thought in mind, she redoubled her efforts to catch the stupid bird.

Lamenting her cursed luck Weiss realized she was back at the temple, and now there were even people there. She decided to maybe do some recruiting, to get this far they'd clearly have had to be strong, as at first glance, they didn't seem to be in possession of a reality-shattering, bubbly bomber. Putting on her business face, she walked up to the nearest of the two, before realizing she'd seen him before.

Her business face cracked a little bit before she reasserted it. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was, to have made it this far. "I hope we aren't interrupting."

"We?" The second blonde, a busty brawler interjects, glancing around.

"Yes we." Then Weiss looks around and doesn't see the embodiment of insanity anywhere. 'Crap, they must think I'm crazy.' "Er…uh-"

"No judgements, we all had imaginary friends once." The dunce waves into the distance. "Hi Fred!"

"She's real! She just shows up sometimes…and then disappears randomly…" Her story starts making less sense to even her as she trails off. 'Did I just imagine her? But no she killed those Boarbatusks…right?'

"Totally real, sure." The brawler looks at the scraggly blonde, "Jaune, maaaybe we should just head back to the cliffs…I've heard the initiation sometimes breaks people's minds, we'll just tell a teacher about her so they can come pick her up."

"My mind isn't broken! She ran ahead of me!" Weiss screams indignantly. "She's somewhere around here…wait no she ran ahead after the birdy!" 'How did I forget about the Nevermore?'

"Yang I don't think she's wrong." Jaune (what an odd name, Weiss idly comments) takes a look at the circling Nevermore. "Your partner wouldn't happen to use a weapon that makes pink explosions would she?"

"See I told you I wasn't crazy! Let's go after the Nevermore!"

"Are you sure it's not a birdy?" Yang giggles, then gets an intense look. "Jaune do you think you can handle this level of combat? I mean the throwing sword trick is cool and all, but other than that you don't seem to have much range."

"We can't just let them go after a nevermore on their own! I came here to help people not to run away!"

"Alright let's go bag us a birdy!" Yang quips while Weiss shoots her a disgruntled look.

'Chasing after a Nevermore…I knew I'd be doing it at some point in this line of work…I just thought it'd be later…like when I had trained more than just some small sword and shield combos…' Jaune's musings were interrupted by the hail of feathers that popped up out of nowhere. He shrieks loudly and ducks behind his shield.

Yang blasts a feather out of the path she's running in and turns to the cowardly knight. "You okay there ladykiller?"

"I didn't know this was what you meant when you said die by feather." Jaune starts to try to calm down, realizing that freaking out now would guarantee him an early end to his hunter career…either by death or dismemberment.

Weiss interjects with, "I don't know about the two of you, but I don't want to be down a partner before initiation even ends! Yang, I want concentrated fire on the nevermore, try not to hit Nora. Jaune, I want you to cover me, I'm going to try to do something big."

"Okay how much dust do we have left…" Weiss checks her pouches and sword. "Just enough…I hope this works."

"That does not inspire confidence." Jaune deadpans.

"Shush you! And watch the feathers!" Jaune slides a bit right and holds his shield at an angle, one of the few techniques he had learned during his six-month crash course labelled 'Swords and Shields for Dummies.' A feather slams into it and he slides into Weiss. "Stop distracting me, I need concentration for this."

"Okay, Snow Angel." A bolt of lightning flies out of Weiss's rapier an instant later.

"Ice queen you need to aim better! You missed!" Yang shouted.

"NOSHEDIDNTHAHAHAHAFEARTHEWRATHOFYOURQUEENMONSTER!NORASMASH!"

"What in the world was that!?" Jaune screamed.

"Proof that I'm not crazy." Weiss said smugly. "It's not going to be enough though, Jaune I need you to boost Yang up with your shield, can you do that?"

"Uhhh…probably?" 'I hope Yang's not to heavy…not that I'm stupid enough to say so.'

"Good enough, Yang I saw part of your flight through the forest, I'm gonna need you to do it again."

"Okay Ice Queen."

"NORA!" Weiss shouted. "I'M GONNA NEED YOU TO OPEN ITS MOUTH AND POINT IT TOWARDS US!"

"ISITGETTINGITSDAILYDOSEOFPANCAKES!?"

"YEAH, IT'S GETTING ALL THE PANCAKES IT COULD EVER WANT!" Jaune started questioning even his own sanity at this point, before readying his shield.

"PANCAKEPOWER!" Nora yelled gleefully.

"Yang, I want you to remember, Grimm disintegrate on death."

"What? Why would I need to remember that?" Then an intricate, white circle showed up under her feet, pushing her forwards and onto Jaune's shield. Jaune, sensing this was his part put all of his strength into a rapid acceleration of his shield as a new circle appeared above him adding more power to him, and with a bright white flash, Yang was off.

"NORA NOW!" Weiss commanded.

Shooting blasts behind her Yang screeched up toward the Nevermore and the plan finally occurred to her. "YOU BITCHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, even while her hair starts burning, facing down the gaping maw of the beast.

I would

Jaune could only speculate what happened in the belly of the beast before it exploded, but he didn't think it was particularly pleasant for either party.

 **AN:** I hope this is better than last chapter, it's certainly longer and I feel better about it. Anyway, so Initiation concludes with a bang. I chuckled a bit when I imagined super saiyang (ha see what I did there) obliterating the Nevermore from the inside. I briefly thought about a comedic anticlimactic battle, just having Weiss shock Nora and Nora instantly demolish the Nevermore but I don't really like OP characters so I made it more of a team effort. And before anyone reviews and asks "How did Weiss know yang's semblance" she didn't, it was a happy accident.

 **To Warhaler:** I would count that as extreme blonde-ness lol


End file.
